


For You

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anxiety, Glasses, M/M, lifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: “I promised you I would always protect you I wouldn’t let you get hurt no matter what. I meant that, and I would like to, for the rest of our lives”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverettV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/gifts).



> This is a collab type thing like the other one where we had the same prompt but didn't talk about it with each other at all. The prompt was ameita, anxiety, glasses, and dancing.

Feliciano took in a deep breath and grabbed Alfred’s hands. “I’m scared. The instructor doesn’t want me wearing my glasses for the recital.” He whispered, pulling his glasses off of his face and looking up at Alfred. “But she is okay with you wearing them because you aren’t being lifted. I’m just scared I’m going to miss. I have no depth perception” He sighed. 

Alfred took Feliciano’s glasses and nodded,setting them aside. “I promise I won’t let you get hurt no matter what happens” he assured. When Feliciano nodded, Alfred started to song and they began to practice. They practiced the lift so many times Feliciano would have believed he could do it without even the blurred shapes he could see, not that he would ever try that on stage. 

It didn’t matter how many times they had practiced, though, because Feliciano was still trembling when the recital came around. “What if I do the wrong move?” He asked as his make up artist worked on his contour. 

“Feli, honey, you’re going to be fine. I promise” The blond sighed and sat back. “Listen Feli, you practiced with Alfred more than you practiced with anyone you have ever danced with before. You have a real advantage since you are dating.” he looked at Feliciano’s glasses, which sat on the table next to him. “You don’t need those Feli” 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. “Si okay. Thanks Flavio” he hugged the blond tightly before standing up and fixing his tutu on his body. He moved towards the stage and smiled as he noticed Alfred on the other side. The lights dimmed on the stage and Feliciano knew he cue well enough to know that meant it was time to begin the dance. 

Alfred smiled at him and nodded reassuringly before they began their dance. Other than the music the auditorium was silent. Feliciano would have heard the slightest sound had he not been panicking so much. He moved away from Alfred to his mark and took a deep breath, running towards him and jumping, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a heavy breath of relief when Alfred caught him. 

Alfred spun him like the dance set to and he set him down, they finished the dance and bowed, walking off the stage. As soon as they were off the stage Alfred wrapped his arms around Feliciano tightly and kissed him deeply, spinning him around. “That was amazing Feli! We did it!” he said excitedly. 

After the rest of the show and their bows, Feliciano and Alfred did what they were meant to and went out to meet with the crowd. But Alfred asked them to clear a small spot and kneeled down in front of the Italian. “I promised you I would always protect you I wouldn’t let you get hurt no matter what. I meant that, and I would like to, for the rest of our lives” 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he smiled brightly, nodding and holding out his hand, watching Alfred slide the ring on. He hugged him tightly and kissed him once more. “I love you so much, Alfred” He whispered. 

“I love you so much too, Feli”


End file.
